Révélation de la vérité
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: traduc de fic OS Fred a quelque chose à avouer à son cher jumeaux, celui auquel il tiens tant, ou plutôt il tenait...


**Et voila une toute nouvelle fic(non pas de mon invention) mais de ma traduction. Je suis d'ailleurs sincèrement désolée de ne plus me souvenir du nom de l'auteur, et donc je ne peux même pas citer son penname… ¬¬¤**

_Une jolie petite fic trisque, que j'ai lu il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je l'avais gardée dans mes documents en l'attente d'une envie soudaine de la traduire Et maintenant c'est fait ! Tadan !_

**D'ailleurs, si vous avez des fics en anglais, que vous avez lues, et que vous voudriez faire parvenir sur mais en Français, et que vous ne pouvez pas, ou ne voulez pas prendre le temps de traduire, je me ferai un plaisir de la traduire. Tout cela bien sûr à certaines conditions : -elle doit me plaire un peu aussi (un minimum)**

**-elle ne doit pas durer des kilomètres de long (mais elle peut contenir plusieurs chapitres, passablement courts, que je pourrais traduire plus tranquillement)**

**-ne faites pas la même erreur que moi et donnez-moi le nom de l'auteur et/ou son penname sur pour que je lui fasse parvenir les reviews**

**-et finalement,vous devez absolument (sinon renvoi d'un admin (¬¬ zrigole)) reviewer la traduc que j'en aurai fait

* * *

**

Révélation de la vérité

Si j'avais à mourir, la dernière chose que je voudrais voir ou à laquelle je voudrais penser, c'est mon frère. J'aimerai voir la dernière fois qu'il ma fait un vrai sourire. Je ne penserai pas à ma future femme, ou à mes enfants, juste à lui. Tout ça parce que je me sens vraiment coupable. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, le jour où j'ai détruit mon frère.

- - - -

«Hey» souffla George dans mon oreille, mettant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me libérai. Pourquoi, bordel, il fait ça en publique ? Il a toujours été d'accord avec moi que ce serait gardé privé, mais on ne s'entend plus vraiment.

«Salut, heu, George… on peut aller parler ?»

Enfin, c'était décidé, toute cette connerie me rendait malade. Je le quittai. Je me fous qu'il soit mon jumeau ou non, je ne peux plus supporter les regards qu'on me lance. Je veux de nouveau ma famille : je ne veux plus être renié. Je les aime tous trop. Je parle comme une fille. Merde.

Il s'assit en face de moi et regarde la patte de la chaise dans laquelle j'étais assise comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante dans le monde. George pouvait dire ce qui allait se passer. Nos sentiments étaient liés bizarrement comme ça, il pouvait dire ce que j'allait faire simplement en regardant dans mes yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il ne me regardait pas.

«George, je t'aime»

Il regarda un peu plus haut, à la hauteur de mes genoux.

«Moi aussi je t'aime Fred»

«Alors tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire»

Il hocha de la tête et je continuai.

«Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, c'était génial. Rien n'aurait pu nous séparer. Mais maintenant ça a changé»

«Ça n'a pas changé, tu as changé» dit-il, en me regardant finalement, «Je peux le dire. Chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, tu figes. Et quand je te touche, tu frissonne et te dérobe. Je fais comme si de rien n'était. C'est difficile, mais je vais continuer»

«Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça. Je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne me plait pas à vivre un putain de mensonge» dis-je, ma voix haussant légèrement, contrarié.

Comment pouvait-il vouloir ça ?

«Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Peut-être que tu vas changer d'idée !»

«Bordel ? George, c'est ridicule! Je ne ferai pas ça ! Arrête d'agir comme un lourdaud et fais toi une raison. Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas, je ne veux pas »

Je jetai un regard en biais vers son visage, juste à temps pour voir une larme descendre sur sa joue. J'ai rapidement regardé ailleurs, sentent moi-même des larmes monter.

Me levant, je le regardai une dernière fois avait de parler.

«Je t'aimerai toujours George» soufflai-je

Il ne dit ni ne fit rien. Il resta juste assit là, regardant la chaise où j'étais assis, alors que je quittais la salle.

* * *

Voila ! C'est court mais c'est bien non ? Menfin ! Pour vous qui vous êtes rendu jusqu'à la fin, relisez ce qui est écrit tout en haut, dans mon intro, et **pensez-y !**


End file.
